happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Remains to be Seen
Remains to be Seen is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Happy Tree Friends, and forty-ninth overall. It is the first episode to be rendered in Toon Boom, as opposed to Macromedia Flash MX. Plot The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating when they come across a road where Flippy is driving his truck, carrying radioactive waste in the back. As Flippy stops the truck and waits for them to pass, the car backfires, giving off a sound similar to a gunshot. Flippy gets scared and jumps to the floor, only to come up flipped out. In this state, he stomps on the gas pedal and crashes into a tree, splashing radioactive goo everywhere and killing himself-along with all the other Happy Tree Friends present. Later, after burying all the Happy Tree Friends into graves, Lumpy (as a grave-digger) sighs with relief that his job is done. Then he notices that one of Nutty's legs is sticking out of his grave. When he goes to push it down, an arm pops out instead. Lumpy continues pushing down limbs, eventually ending right on top of the grave; just in time to see Nutty's head pop out of the earth, rotting and soaked in radioactive goo, but definitely not dead. Before the undead sugar freak can do anything more than moan groggily, Lumpy buries him under a pile of dirt, but then he sees all the Happy Tree Friends rise from their graves as zombies. Quickly, he grabs a lawn-mower and shreds Russell, Lifty, Shifty and several Generic Tree Friends, when he is suddenly stopped. He looks down to see that two green hands are holding the mower. Flippy's face pops out of the ground, still flipped out even after his death. Flippy jumps at Lumpy and bites his arm, revealing he has no lower body, Lumpy shakes his arm in shock causing his arm to rip off, he runs away screaming. Lumpy runs into a nearby toolshed, shrieking in terror. Flippy spits out Lumpy's severed arm, to pursue Lumpy, he rips Handy in half at the waist and steals his lower body, using Handy's intestines as suspenders to keep the two halves together. Lumpy looks around the toolshed for a weapon and smiles when his eyes come upon a chainsaw. However, Lumpy stupidly chooses a leaf-blower to put on as a replacement for his missing arm. He jabs the air in front of Evil Flippy's face, but only succeeds in blowing a few maggots away. Unimpressed, Flippy tackles Lumpy to the ground, and Lumpy closes his eyes, ready for certain death. When he opens them, he sees that the leaf-blower is stuck in Evil Flippy's eye, causing his brain to swell. This attracts the attention of the other zombies, who gather around the cadaverous commando. Lumpy quickly takes the leaf-blower off his arm and runs away. Toothy bites down on Evil Flippy's swelling brain, causing a gigantic explosion which kills and re-buries all of the zombies (except for The Mole) and replaces the tombstones in their proper positions. A relieved Lumpy lies on his back, his previously ripped-off arm resting on his chest. Suddenly the hand becomes zombified and attacks Lumpy, attempting to tear out his heart. Lumpy manages to remove the limb from his chest and examine it. The arm comes back to life, however, and punches him out cold. Before the cartoon ends, once again, the same paper ghost from the past Halloween Specials drops down and lets out a wail. As the credits roll, a silhouette of The (still-zombified) Mole can be seen blindly walking on the horizon. Moral "Live and let live!" Deaths #Russell, Lifty & Shifty, and some Generic Tree Friends die in the truck crash. Later, they are revived as zombies, but they die again when they are shredded by Lumpy's lawnmower. #Handy dies in the truck crash. Later, when he is revived as a zombie, Flippy rips him in half, though his upper body is still animate. He dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Sniffles, Mime and some Generic Tree Friends die in the truck crash. Later, they are revived as zombies, but they die again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Nutty dies in the truck crash. He is revived as a zombie and either dies of being buried or with the explosion of Flippy's brain. (debatable) All of the soil that he was buried in may have saved him from the explosion and as he was a zombie, he may also have survived being buried. #The Mole dies in the truck crash. He is revived as a zombie, but is seen walking away from the explosion. #Flippy dies in a crash after flipping out. Later, he is revived as a zombie, but Lumpy inflates his brain, which eventually explodes with the help of zombie Toothy biting it. #The zombified characters (except the Mole) are either killed in the explosion or fall to their deaths before being re-buried (one hit its head on the ground before falling into the hole, possibly killing it). #Lumpy may have been killed by his severed arm as he was struggling to fighting it and was knocked out in the end. (debatable and not seen) Injuries *Flippy is torn in half. * Lumpy's arm is bitten off by Flippy. It later comes to life and tries to tear Lumpy's heart out. Goofs #Normally, when Flippy goes insane, his eyes turn green. In this episode, Evil Flippy's eyes are the same shade of light blue that will be exhibited by the zombified Happy Tree Friends. #The Tree Friends take an incredibly long time to cross the road. When they start to cross, there's a time span of approximately 15 seconds where the truck's exhaust backfires and Flippy flips out, yet he still manages to hit the group - either that or he drove off the road. #As usual, the direction of Lumpy's antlers changes frequently throughout the episode. #Even though Lumpy lost his left arm to Flippy, he is seen with both arms intact as he runs into the tool shed. Furthermore, his left arm is still attached to him when he is inside the tool shed. #When the crash scene is shown completely, the trail of radioactive waste and a few body parts can be seen 'floating' above the ground. #The road that the trick-or-treaters were crossing disappears when the crash scene is shown. #Prior to the crash, Petunia and Mime appear to be absent from the group (though the former's severed leg is shown amongst other body parts), only to appear -with no costume- among the zombies. The Mole, Lifty, Shifty, and numerous Generic Tree Friends also appear like this, possibly implying that they were in the area, but not as trick-or-treaters. #While a zombie, the blood on Handy's hard hat disappears and the left horn is broken instead of the right one. #Though Petunia's leg was torn off in the crash, she is able to walk perfectly fine as a zombie. #When Flippy dies, he crashes through his windshield and his body appears intact. When he comes back as a zombie, he is missing his lower half. No explanation as to why his body was in that condition is given (though it's possible Lumpy accidentally broke him in half while burying him). Given the angle of Flippy's post-crash corpse, on the other hand, it may be possible that his body was already bisected, but it was simply covered by his shirt or the truck itself. #When Mime becomes a zombie, the wrong half of his head is missing; the crash that cut his head took off the right side, not the left. #The missing part of Petunia's face changes places when she walks toward Flippy. #When Flippy severs Handy's torso, the maggots on the missing parts of Handy's face disappear as his torso is thrown. #When Flippy tears off Handy's torso, his tail is attached to his back. #After the truck crash, one of Handy's legs is severed. However, he has both feet in all of his other appearances post-death. #If you look carefully, when Flippy grabs Lumpy after Lumpy replace his arm with a leaf-blower, he jumps into Lumpy's body while the leaf-blower isn't pointing at him, meaning that it's impossible for the leaf-blower to stick in Flippy's eye, unless Lumpy has been struggled with him before that. #The tree which Flippy crashed into was nowhere near where the Tree Friends crossed the road. #When Flippy crashes, Handy's hard hat flies off to the road. In the next scene, he is wearing it, though he could've retrieved it. #Some of the stars are pasted over the moon (likely a layering error). #Petunia's air freshener was torn up when she died, but it is in perfect condition when she begins walking towards Flippy. Credits *'Executive Producer: '''John Evershed *'Created by: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo & Aubrey Ankrum *'Producer: '''Julie Stroud *'Writers: 'Jeff Biancalana, Alan Lau, David Winn *'Art & Direction: Kenn Navarro *'Animation Studio: '''W!LDBRAIN Entertainment Inc. *'Storyboards: Jeff Biancalana''' *'Lead Animators: '''Alan Lau, Jeff Biancalana, David Winn *'Animators': Lyla Warren, Roque Ballesteros, Jason Sadler, Brad Rau, Marius Alecse, John Cimino, Kristen McCormick *'Additional Animation & Clean-Up: Kris Toscanini, Nick Butera, Brock Gallagher, Dick Hill, Walt Holcombe, Anna Hollingsworth, Mike Hollingsworth, Joel Reid, Joe Apel, Chris Kerlegon, Abby Goldsmith, Nikki Pontius, Dagan Moriarty, Camille Stancein, Dean Yuen *'Music: '''Jerome Rossen, WinnWinn Situation *'Sound: 'Jim Lively *'Voices: 'David Winn, Kenn Navarro, Warren Graff, Aubrey Ankrum, Dana Belben *'Rendered, Composited & Animated using: Toon Boom DigitalPRO & Adobe Flash Professional Trivia *This is the first episode to be produced using Toon Boom Animate PRO (known as Toon Boom Digital Pro at the time), which allows the frames to be rendered, scanned & composited without any stop-motion effects. *At the beginning of the episode, Toothy is dressed up as Splendid, Sniffles is a Vulcan from Star Trek ''(as he will be in a future episode), Giggles is an angel (similar to her Cupid outfit in her Smoochie, but replacing the bow and arrows with a dress), Cuddles is a cowboy, Russell is a mummy, Handy is a Viking, and Nutty is wearing glasses with a fake nose and mustache. **The glasses and fake moustache are a reference to Groucho Marx, a comedian who was known for that distinctive appearance. He died in 1977. *The scene where zombie Cuddles and Giggles slurp a brain like spaghetti until their lips touch is a parody of the famous scene from Disney's 1955 film ''Lady and the Tramp. *When Giggles and Cuddles are kissing, one can see The Cursed Idol in the background. *This is the first episode that showed Evil Flippy with sharp teeth. In previous episodes, he had crooked, rectangular teeth. *Lumpy attaching a leaf-blower to his missing arm is a reference to the 1987 comedy-horror movie, Evil Dead II. In the movie, Bruce Campbell's character loses his hand and attaches a chainsaw to his arm. *This is the only episode so far where Flippy has killed Handy, Russell, and The Mole. This is also the first episode where Flippy has killed Nutty, Sniffles, Lifty & Shifty. *Although Rhode Montijo is credited as Lumpy's voice actor, this episode was actually David Winn's first time voicing Lumpy. Rhode's voice is sampled when Flippy bites down on Lumpy's arm. *The music played from when Lumpy is trying to bury Nutty's limbs to when Flippy stops Lumpy's lawnmower is reused from The Mole's preparation of Mime's head in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. It is also used throughout the entire episode of Boo Do You Think You Are. *The Mole is seen walking in the background during the credits, as he was walking away from Flippy right before his brain exploded, which marks the first time a character appears in the ending credits in the series. It is done again in Just Desert where Pop is sleeping while fishing at the beach. *Due to his sight and hearing disabilities, The Mole does not notice Fliqpy's brain being inflated and walks away from the area, thus saving himself. In fact, he is most likely the only zombie to survive in the episode. *This is one of the few episodes where The Mole doesn't kill or harm anyone despite being killed himself. *This was the last episode in which Jeff Biancalana voiced Russell. *The only six characters who don't appear in this episode are Pop, Cub, Flaky, Disco Bear (somewhat ironic, given his Halloween-themed Smoochie), Cro-Marmot and Splendid. However, Toothy is wearing a Splendid costume. *This was Dana Belben's last time voicing Giggles and Petunia. *This is the first episode where Flippy dies in his flipped-out state. *This is the most viewed Season 2 episode on the HTF Official Site. *Both Lumpy and Toothy are responsible for the zombie's deaths. *This is one of three instances where a character (or characters) die multiple times in the same episode. The other is Blast From the Past and Better Off Bread. *This is the first episode where it shows the characters' eye colors, except Lumpy. *All of the zombified characters have blue eyes except Mime (Who has purple eyes in the episode). *This is the last episode to have the "mondo" watermark. *This is one of four episodes where Flippy attempts to kill Lumpy and fails. The other three are Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy Part I, and By the Seat of Your Pants. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes